The Reagans
by Just-Write621
Summary: I think this is going to be a series of one shots, based on stories that have been swimming around in my head for the past two weeks. I haven't written a thing in over 15 years, so hopefully this wont suck too bad. I was a little foggy on years, ages, bdays, so I used what works in my head and for future stories. Enjoy! First up is young Reagan's being told about the new baby.
1. Chapter 1

"Kids come down stairs please, your mother and I need to talk to you." The youngest, at 6 years old, Joey, was lying on his big brothers floor coloring. Danny, his elder at 13, was at his desk trying to do his math homework. "Danny, did you heard daddy" he exclaimed jumping up, "we gotta go." Joe jumped up and flew down the stairs. Danny and his younger sister, Erin met in the hallway. "What'd you do now Danny?" His 11 year old sister badgered.

"Nothing" he grumbled,while thinking to himself, "that I know of." The older siblings met their parents in the living room. "Have a seat" their father said, looking as stoic as ever. Their mother, Mary, was their fathers direct opposite. Bubbly, outgoing, and you can tell her every emotion, because its usually written on her face. "Frank, you could smile, you're scaring them" Mary jokingly poked her husbands side. "Sorry kids, we just wanted to talk to you. Nothing is wrong and no one is in trouble." Frank said glancing from one child to the next all seated on their couch. "Kids, you know I haven't been feeling the greatest and taking it easy the past few months" started Mary, she hurried on before anyone could say anything, "well there is something we have been keeping from you, but now we figure it is safe to talk about it."

"Mom are you sick?" asked Erin frantically. Startling Joey he grabbed Dannys hand with tears starting in the little boys eyes. "Damn it Erin, just let them talk." shouted Danny, quickly looking at his dad, then mom then the floor realizing what he said. "Daniel Reagan, watch your language and apologize to your sister," his mother states "then please all of you be quiet so we can finish." "Sorry" Danny grumbles while still staring at the floor not wanting to meet his fathers eye.

"Thank you Danny, now as I was saying. I haven't been feeling the greatest. And I know your all going to be surprised, but we need to tell you..." Mary looks up at Frank smiling. The kids all look at Frank to see his smile as well. "Well kids, to put it plainly" Frank begins "We're having a baby."

The kids all look at one another. Then back at their parents. Then they all started talking at once.

"When?"

"Howd the baby get in there?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Alright kids, quiet down and we will answer what we can" Mary said chuckling out loud.

"Mom, when will the baby be here?" asked Erin.

"Well, because I was so sick, we didn't want to tell you guys right away. There was, and still is a chance he might not make it all the way." Mary starts answering. "He?" both Erin and Joe looked up. Laughing that she let the cat out of the bag, "Yes, HE," she said "and He will be here in about 4 months."

"What do you mean he might not make it?" asked Joey.

"Well Joey," started Frank "Your moms been sick, and it was a scary beginning. Not all babies make it to be born. And we were worried because the baby wasn't growing. The Doctors say we didn't have to worry anymore. He is getting bigger and stronger every day."

Joey shook his head, to show his dad he understood.

"Oh, another baby in the house!" exclaimed Erin. Being the only girl, she is also a mother hen. She loves taking care of people and helping her little brother whenever she can. "What is his name?"

The parents looked at each other, Frank shook his head to Mary and she replied "well it looks as if your father just decided to agree with my chosen name...his name will be Jamison Francis Reagan. But we will all call him Jamie."

Later that night, before bedtime, Mary and Frank decided to visit with each child, to make sure they were really feeling OK with what happened today. First stop was Joe. "Hey Jojo can we come in?" asked his mom using his favorite nickname. "Of course mama." They sat on the bed, Frank motioned for him to sit in between them. "How do you feel about having a baby brother Jojo?" Joe looked at his mother thoughtfully before he starts to speak. "I'm excited. I get to have a little brother! Danny is a teenager now and likes playing with his friends more then me." Joe said wrinkling up his nose. "And Erin is OK, but she is a girl, and always trying to be like mama to me. I might be 6 years older then him, but I will never be mean to him, I will always include him. I'm going to teach him everything. Jamie is going to be my best friend!" His father reached over and pulled him onto his lap. "And you son, are a good boy. And you're going to be a great big brother!" Both Mary and Frank gave Joe a hug and a kiss, and tucked him in for the night.

Their next stop was Erin's room. "Knock knock" "Come on in" sang out Erin's sweet voice. They walked in and took the same stance as in Joe's room. Once Erin was settled between them, with her head resting comfortably on her fathers shoulder, her mother began to speak. "How are you feeling about having another brother?" she asked gently. "Its OK mama. I mean, yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't love a baby sister, but the boys are OK too." thinking of her answer, she added "well Joey is anyway." Her mother smiled at her attempt on humor, knowing full well that her and Danny didn't always see eye to eye. "Baby, your mom is really going to need your help around here. She is going to be sore and tired, and when she is tending to Jamie, she is going to need your extra help with Joey. I don't want you to think you having to mother him..." Franks voice trails off choosing his words wisely. "But I just might need some help from you, thats all baby." piped up Mary, finishing Franks thought. "Mom, Daddy, you know you can count on me. I will help you the time. And I'll even help with Danny. Help keep him out of your hair a little!" said Erin giggling. She was happy to know her parents thought she was responsible enough to ask for her help. "Alright sweetheart, go back to your book, lights out by 9." Frank said softly. "We love you princess" "Love you too, and I'm going to love Jamie, I already do!" Erin replied.

The parents left their only daughters room, dreading their last stop. Danny left the family room before the other kids, and had stayed in his bedroom the rest of the night. "I hope this goes as well as the others" states Mary. "Well you know its not going to. I love him. But he is our stubborn boy." says Frank as he knocks on the bedroom door of his eldest son. They hear shuffling but when he didn't answer right Frank says "Come on son, we know your awake, open the door." Danny knows they wont barge in on him, but he also knows he will be in trouble if he ignores them. "Come in" he grumbles not getting up from his desk. "What you working on Son?" asked Mary trying to lighten the conversation some. "Stupid Math, I don't understand it, and its not like I'm going to need it to be a cop anyway." he responded looking up at his father "Dad look, I'm sorry about what I said to Erin...she wouldn't let mom talk...it just slipped..." "Danny," interrupted his father "Son, thats not why we're here. We just wanted to talk." Danny spun around in his desk chair so he could face his mom who had already sat on his bed. His father moving to join her. "Danny, are you OK with the baby? You left awfully quick. And you didn't seem happy." questioned Mary. "Sure. I'm...OK" said Danny after thinking for a few minutes. "Son, whats bothering you?" asked Frank gently. Again, Danny said nothing. "Come on Danny-Boy, talk to mama." said his mother, noticing his smile at the old name she only calls him when trying to get him to open up. "Naa. Its fine ma. Really." Frank is deep in thought, "son, whats on your mind?" "Honestly guys. Its fine. I mean, I'm 13, in just a few short years I'm gonna be leaving home. Gonna be a cop. By then the baby will only be what, 5, 6 years old? Ill barely even know him." spurted out their oldest child. "Son, this is only slightly true. You will get to know him. Family first. Always. We need you. You're the oldest. We are going to need your help watching over your sister and brothers. Teaching them. Protecting them. Keeping them safe. I'm very proud of the man your becoming Danny. And I know you wont let us down." said Frank thoughtfully. "I hear ya pop" said Danny quietly, letting what he said sink in. "Alright baby, finish your homework. Bed by 9:30 please" says his mom kissing the top of his head.

Frank and Mary headed down the hall to their bedroom. Frank wrapped his arms around his wife. That went better then expected. Mary laughs and says "I'm worried about Danny. I want all my kids to have a relationship, a friendship. I'm just scared my last wont have a chance with my first." "He will," starts Frank "We have taught the kids everything about family and about family values. Jamie and Danny might not be the best friends we hoped, but Danny will protect him. Teach him. Just like he will always protect Erin. And teach Joe. He is a good boy. They are all good kids. And in a few months, we will meet our last boy."


	2. Sick and Strong

"Family Meeting" Danny hears his father holler up the stairwell.

"What now?" the 18 year old says out loud. The only times they call a family meeting is when something major is going on, or when they have a brilliant new idea on how to bring the kids closer together.

"You better hurry up" laughed 16 year old Erin, Dannys only sister "You might be 18 but dad will still call you to his office for ignoring him!"

The only thing worse then being called to a family meeting is being beckoned to Dads office, alone. Danny grumbles as he gets up and heads downstairs.

Once all the kids were sitting they realized this wasn't a normal meeting. Mary was sitting on a chair with her eyes already filled with tears. "Mama?" questioned the baby of the family, 5 year old Jamie.

"Ma?" piped up Danny "Are you alright? Whats going on?"

"Mom talk to us..." pleaded 11 year old Joe.

"Daddy?" questioned Erin looking to her father for answers.

"Kids, just sit there and be still for a few minutes. We have something we need to talk to you about." said Frank quietly, yet sternly. All the kids sunk back on the couch. Frank looks at them, Danny is sitting on one end, Erin on the other, with Joe in the middle. Jamie crawled onto his brother lap, and Danny automatically puts one arm around him while holding Joe instinctively with the other arm. Erin has a hold of both Danny's arm and Joe's hands. The sight makes his heart fill with pride at the realization that his oldest child will always protect his younger sister and brothers.

"Kids..." starts Mary "My babies. I have to tell you something. Please dont worry, but mama is sick. Very sick. And I have to go away to the hospital for a little while."

"M-m-mom...What is it?" asked Erin with her eyes tightly shut afraid of the answer.

"I'm so sorry baby" she replied crumbling into tears. Jamie doesn't understand what is going on, he is looking at his mom in tears, his sister who just let a sob escape her lips, his brother Joe who had tears running down his cheeks, then finally to Danny. Danny is staring straight ahead, lips in a straight line, showing absolutely no emotion. When he realizes Jamie is watching him he drops his head, snuggles Jamie to his neck, rubbing his back, whispering "its ok kid, its ok."

"Kids, all of you, with the exception of Jamie are old enough to understand," starts their father "Mom has cancer. It hasn't spread and the Doctors believe they caught it in time. We don't want you to worry. Everything is going to be alright."

The all stayed in the family room for the next hour, crying, hugging, and talking. While Danny stayed on the couch the other kids moved closer to their parents. Jamie was sitting on his mothers lap, while she played with his hair. Erin was sharing the chair with her father, with Joe at their feet. After the tears were all dried up, their parents excused them, and asked Erin to help the boys wash their hands and faces and start to get ready for dinner. Danny stood with the kids, but his father placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Erin can handle it son. Sit back down" he said gently.

Mary quickly moved from her seat, next to Danny on the couch, as he dropped his head towards his lap. "Danny-boy, your face looked like a statue for the last hour. Please tell me what your thinking." begged his mom, while rubbing small comforting circles on his back.

"I'm ok Ma, you and dad both said your going to be ok. You've taught me, for 16 years, my job is to protect the kids. How can I protect them if I fall apart? They will always see me strong. That is what you wanted" Danny says, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Oh baby..." his mother said with her tears starting all over again. "We never wanted you to stop feeling. We didn't mean you couldn't be upset."

"Son, being strong doesn't mean you can't cry. Your still a boy. Its ok to be hurting, and to show it" Frank replies sitting on the couch and placing an arm around his sons shoulders. Frank could feel a slight shudder go through his son, then it stopped at quick as it started.

"May I be excused?" Danny suddenly asks with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

"Yes you may. Please come back down in 30 minutes for dinner." said his mom. She watched him moved off the couch and up the stairs, then turned to her husband asking "what did we do to our sweet boy?"

The kids had calmed down enough for dinner. Frank and Mary were able to answer any and all questions they had. Mary found a lump in her breast, when she went to the Dr she found out it was cancerous. She was going into the hospital to have the lump removed and to start treatments. They were pretty sure they got it in time, and that Mary would make a full recovery. She wouldn't be gone from the family for long, but would need help from all the kids in the upcoming weeks. The kids were still sad, but they seemed to understand. Mary kept her eyes on Danny the whole time who still refused to show any emotion.

After dinner it was time for Frank to leave for his night tour. Once he left, the 3 younger siblings settled on the big couch with their mom for snuggles and a movie. None of the kids wanted to be away from her side just yet. Danny said he had homework to finish and excused himself to his bedroom.

At 11:00 Mary heard a knock on her bedroom door. She expected it to be Jamie or even Joe, waking from a bad dream. "Come on in kiddo" she said quietly. To her surprise, it was her oldest standing silent at the foot of the bed.

"Danny you scared me. I thought you were one of the boys." Mary said quickly, while Danny just stood there, still not talking. "Danny-boy, whats wrong baby?" she asked more gently.

"Mama..." Danny says so quietly she can barely hear him, and he starts to move towards the bed. "I don't wanna be strong anymore."

Mary pulls the boy onto the bed holding him tight as he starts to cry. She lies back on the bed, holding her oldest son, in her arms, just as she would her baby, softly rubbing his back as the tears fall.


End file.
